The Naruto Gang onTHE INTERNET!
by knucklesnoodle77
Summary: Naruto and the gang discover something that will change their lives forever......THE INTERNET!


The Naruto Gang on…THE INTERNET

Me: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sims, Fanfiction, Quizilla, or AIM

Me: Hmmm……………this'll be FUN!

:: Naruto sat down at his _New Computer_!::

Naruto: This'll be sweet! Especially since all the others got one of these too!

:: Naruto made an AIM account first…username: HokageInOrange ::

He typed in the others usernames on his friends list (Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Rock Lee, ect.)

Next, he made his web page that included his blog, profile, images, and videos just like all the others had.

He visited Sasuke's page just for the fun of it!

Name: Sasuke Uchiha

Fav Color: Blue/Black

Eye Color: Onyx

Bloodline: Sharingan

Jutsu: Fire Stule: Fireball Jutsu; Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu; Lions Barrage; Demon Wind Shuriken; Chidori

Status: Emo and alive

Hidden Village: Konoha

Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah…

::Naruto skimmed through::

Currently Crushing On: Nobody's business…anyway, no one!

Dreams: To kill Itachi and avenge my Clan!

Blah, Blah, Blah…

:: Naruto stopped reading and lookec over his page::

Name: Naruto Uzumaki (Future Hokage!)

Fav Color: Orange!

Eye Color: Blue!

Bloodline: None…

Jutsu: Rasengan! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu! Shadow Clone Jutsu! Sexy Jutsu! Harem Jutsu! Uzumaki Barrage! Summon Toad!

Status: ALIVE!!! And single… (And future Hokage!...  )

Hidden Village: Konoha (Where I'll soon be Hokage!)

Current BEST Friends: Sasuke and Gaara!

Close Friends: Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Kiba, Choji, Konohamaru, and I guess you could say Shino…

Enemies: OROCHIMARU, Kabuto

Sensei: Kakash-sensei!!!! And Pervy Sage (Jiraiya)

Team: Team 7 with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei!

Wants to fight: Sasuke, and the Hokage for the Hokage's title (which I'll soon have!)

Currently Crushing On: Sakura Haruno (no secret there!)

Dreams: To be Hokage! (And to beat Sasuke) ((And to win Sakura's heart))

:: Naruto stops reading on goes on Google…dun dun dunnnn!)

Search:

Naruto: Uh…..?

Search: Sasuke Uchiha

:: The results come up ::

Naruto: Google…odd name…but heaven itself!

:: Clicks on images ::

Naruto: ::Evil Face:: Heh heh heh…..

Naruto: And….save!

Naruto: Google just put a grenade in my hands! SWEEEEEET!

:: At Gaara's Computer ::

Gaara: Hn…odd…

:: Looks over his page ::

:: Get's an alert that SharinganUchiha8 IM-ed him ::

::Clicks on it ::

SharinganUchiha8: This thing is incredible and odd/weird at the same time…

BloodxSandxLove: Yeah…

SharinganUchiha8: Woah…look up fanfiction!

BloodxSandxLovex: ok

:: looks it up ::

Search: Gaara

:: enters search ::

:: results come up ::

:: shocked to see the results ::

Gaara: Huh…

_Gaara's Love Story_

_Gaara falls in love…he has to make a choice, Sakura or his sister, what will he choose?_

_Pain_

_Gaara's pain._

_Memories_

_Gaara can't go on, who will save him from the darkness?_

Ect, ect.

Gaara: I don't need to be saved from the darkness…I'm not in love with Sakura either!

He clicked on _Pain_, and started reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gaara.

Gaara: Hn…well obviously!

He kept reading.

His jaw hung open as he said to himself: Whoever wrote this is completely and utterly INSANE!

He saw something at the top of the screen…_google_.

BloodxSandxLove: What's a google?

SharinganUchiha8: What? Huh?

BloodxSandxLove: There's something that says google and next to it say search.

SharinganUchiha8: well type something in in the search bar and see what happens

BloodxSandxLove: ok

:: types in Gaara and enters ::

Results come up.

BloodxSandxLove: Uh…it's a search website…and it's amazing/awful

SharinganUchiha8: Really? I'll try it!

:: five seconds later ::

SharinganUchiha8: omg…insanity!

BloodxSandxLove: What'd you search?

SharinganUchiha8: Sasuke and Gaara….first me then you….this is weird…

Gaara: It's like invisible people take pictures of me…..

Me: Well that's it for now! Please R&R! No…..seriously…I'm begging you……review……please!

(I'm also accepting ideas for what happens next!)


End file.
